


born of fire, sworn in smoke

by ashes_unbiased



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Best Friends, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Modern Royalty, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Purple Prose, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Swordfighting, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_unbiased/pseuds/ashes_unbiased
Summary: the official story is that the Crown Prince of the Underworld was lost during the siege on the castle long ago, the same siege his parents died protecting him in. no one can find him anywhere and maybe that's for good reason.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	born of fire, sworn in smoke

According to records, the Warrior King of the Underworld and his gentle Queen announced they were with child. Their kingdom rejoiced, for many had worried the queen would not bring the King an heir.  During the harshest Winter the Underworld had known in decades, the queen collapsed and was immediately taken to have her baby. Her screams were heard throughout the castle. At the same moment, the front gates were overwhelmed by beasts from another realm. Green and purple magic destroyed the walls meant to keep the royal family safe. Outside the castle’s Blackstone and obsidian walls, the battle raged between the Fire Legion and the intruders. It was utter chaos, the fire burned and blood-soaked the floor where the King’s men had fallen to the strange beasts. They were over seven feet tall and emaciated humanoid beings that killed without a single thought. 

After a long labor, the queen was covered in sweat and steam was rising from her skin. The metallic pang of blood was faint in the room and her voice was raw from screaming and after one final push, a baby’s wailing cries filled the birthing chamber. Intense heat rolled off the young prince and the nursemaids were in awe of the raw power that reminded everyone of a Fire Demon.  The knights who viciously guarded the door to the queen’s chamber escorted in the only sorcerer that the frontline could spare at the moment, a young Traveler named Karl of House Jacobs, who timidly walked forward to where the queen held a tightly wrapped bundle with the smallest tuft of chestnut hair peeking out of the red, white and gold silks. The bundle cooed and startled Karl, who scrambled behind the nursemaid escorting him to the queen’s bedside. The women gathered around giggled and whispered softly as the young redheaded boy was pushed forward.

As soon as her focus moved from the bundle in her arms to Karl, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head, murmuring “my Queen,” softly so as not to disturb the silence. A surprisingly cold hand ran through Karl’s hair, and he looked up into the soft eyes of the queen. She smiled and patted the bed beside her, allowing Karl to sit on the mattress and view the tiny prince. Karl had never seen such a tiny person before. Let alone be this close to the Queen herself. An explosion three floors below startled the group, and the prince’s cries echoed through the chamber. There was no longer the clang of swords or cries of men dying for their newborn prince. Either the intruders had all been killed or the frontline was exhausted. A tense silence fell over the room, and the queen looked down at her son with a solemn glance. Karl looked up at his Queen with a fearful look as the baby was set gently in his arms, a squirming bundle of silk. “Seems like it’s time for Sapnap and Karl to leave everyone. Samuel if you would, please open the secret passage to the nursery.” The Queen murmured as she stood up like she hadn’t just given birth, placing her icy hands on Karl’s shoulders and moving him through the group of women in the room. 

Before they can fully leave, a growl outside the window startled everyone into stillness, claws clicked against the glass, scratching long gouges into the patterned swirls on the glass. It seemed that the Fire Legion had been wiped out. The knight, Sam, slammed the thick iron door shut just as the glass shatters on the other side, skittering across gilded Blackstone floors. The pained screams of the nurses and ladies in waiting echoed in Karl’s head.  After following the queen and her guards down the passage for a while, the group emerged into a room. Karl looked up and saw a group of people he knew. Technoblade covered in blood, soot, and sweat with a defeated look on his face with Wilbur by his side. The King nowhere to be found. There’s a portal open by the furthest wall, glowing in purple and green as they approach. 

The queen approaches Technoblade, and speaks softly, who immediately falls to his knees at her feet, anguish on his features betraying his true feelings. The King had been lost and the entire room was struck with grief. "My Lady, I-I couldn't save him..." She shushed him and turned to the group.

“Wilbur, Techno, Sam, Karl, I’m trusting you to safeguard Sapnap until he is ready to take back the Underworld by force if necessary. I’m sending you to a safe place, Will and Techno know it well.” 

The queen’s voice brought Karl back to reality. “I know you can feel the power inside him, Karl. There are monsters who would think to steal your prince from his homeland and family if only for the power of the Underworld that courses through his veins. Don’t let him be taken from his birthright.” She finishes and unclasps a gold chain from her neck and moves it to Sapnap’s neck, his blue eyes sparkling in the flickering light from the portal. The queen brushed a finger down her baby's cheek and pushed Karl towards the portal along with Wilbur, Sam, and Techno. As the group passed through the portal, they had to watch their queen stay behind in their fallen kingdom with a single knight as protection. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I recently saw some really cool Sapnap fanart on Twitter and I wanted to write something for the author! 
> 
> You can check out their account and post here: https://twitter.com/Mishonii_/status/1356812972069371904  
> And as always you can send me a message here, or dm me on Twitter: @ashey_laurel
> 
> I just started back at uni, so updates may come slow. I do plan to update this though!


End file.
